


lost but not forgotten

by InvertedIris



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Link's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedIris/pseuds/InvertedIris
Summary: You face yourself and you're more unsure than ever before.
Kudos: 2





	lost but not forgotten

It is in the way his eyes (red like blood and pomegranates) seem to light up as you knock him down with your shield and place your sword at his throat, ready to strike but never moving closer, unsure about your next action. (You’re never unsure about killing the monsters that Ganondorf creates. It was always kill them and save everyone else.

(However, he-it looks so much like you but _not_ and suddenly you don’t know anything.) The image of him in your colours flashes before your eyes for a split-second and your throat tightens.

.

.

.

The rusted bars shake with a screech before sliding up.

* * *

Before moving into the next room, you look back at your copy. It’s still in the same place that you left him-it. With the cold stagnant water in this desolate room soaking its-his clothes, an unnatural smile forms on his face. A white flower bud emerges from the tree’s branches.

Uncomfortable, you close the door. His soft laughter echoes and follows you out.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this old drabble from 2014 and didn't want to abandon it so here it is.


End file.
